


我所知道的黄昏（未完成）

by zipporah



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipporah/pseuds/zipporah
Summary: 从Loki的视角审视Thor Ragnarok这部电影的剧情。
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel)





	1. 在阿斯加德

**Author's Note:**

> 作为一个神话粉/漫画党/抖森粉，看完电影我的内心是崩溃的，穿插一些活跃气氛的段子和锤基糖我完全是欢迎的！但我真的不能接受通篇采用银护的风格、而且是用来讲述黄昏这个大事件！更无法接受把吾王塑造得跟智障一样，简直越想越气。
> 
> loki这个搞事精本应有很强的主观能动性，然而看完电影后我发现这个剧本loki参不参与对剧情几乎没有影响。
> 
> 综上，本文的内容大概是对这部电影的不负责吐槽，不喜勿入。

我开始注意到阿斯加德人表现出不同以往的异样时，是我从瓦特阿尔海姆回来、接过Odin权杖的半年后，那时候我几乎忘了以太是如何流落到米德加德的、也没空关心Thor在九界的行踪。

尽管阿萨神族在九界的声望早已破败不堪，但我印象里他们也绝对不是天真盲目的傻瓜——我当然记得他们过去是怎样嘲笑我的、以及在危急关头怎样不情愿地低三下四，我也从来没有因为这些陈年旧事而少记恨过，尤其是他们用歹毒的言语多次离间我和Thor之后——因此当目睹了一系列可笑言行在举国上下的逐渐蔓延，任何稍有理智的头脑都会做出和我一样的判断：将之归功于一种疾病。

最初我以为那是对我的讨好。他们似乎无时无刻不在说着俏皮话——如果是品味低俗的荤段子，十句里得有七句关于Thor的锤子；互相揶揄的也不在少数，男性们正在以这种方式取代干架，好像可以显得自己更文明一样；剩下那些呢，不是夸耀自己的风趣幽默，就是为了挑逗听众，但要是后者对这类“高级”的笑话并不敏感——往往因为对引用素材的生疏，或是这笑话本身的拙劣——那么笑料就蜕化成令人摸不着头脑的尴尬，即使如此，听众却还能如同领会要义一般前仰后翻，唯有此时，我才能真正被逗乐、挤出一两滴货真价实的眼泪出来。Orlog之力在操纵国民吗？当然是无稽之谈。出于对伪装的自信，我很快推翻了这一猜测。

高涨的娱乐情绪有着惊人的传染力，浮现在愈来愈多面孔上，与其说是发自内心的快乐，倒更像是被某种自得其乐的癫狂支配，仿佛他们的灵魂早已融化，盛载的容器被甜腻所填充，呈现出相似的病态。当王宫侍卫也开始终日调侃彼此的战锤大小时，我决定有必要通过试验来评测一番阿萨神族的异样程度。

第一个试验是为Loki树立一座丰碑。命令下达后不出意料招来大把反对声，证明诸神并未失忆，这是件好事。奇怪的是在一片谩骂讥讽中这座纪念碑居然开始自行建立，倒不是说它经由什么法术“自己”拔地而起，而是说，它的确像阿斯加德的其他城池宫阙、市政工程那样有条不紊地实施着，尽管所有人都觉得这主意烂透了。

为了解开困惑我参与到这项工程当中，化身为其中平凡的一员，从而能够暗中观察他人的言行，经过几个月的交谈后，我大致了解了其中的奥妙。

从根本上推动丰碑建造的，既不是来自上面的命令，显而易见也并非发自诸神对我的喜爱，而是出于所有人都需要有事情做的目的，正如凡间歌谣所唱：“耕种收获粮食，粮食换取丝帛，丝帛卖给美人，美人俘获君王。” 劳作是一切交易的起点，弄臣讨好君王才能巩固地位、设计师拿出方案才能获得报酬、雕刻者必须经常操练才能宝刀不老，不论是谁都不能没有工作，即使这工作成为恶的一部分、被唾弃被咒骂，也不能停止。我蹲在角落里，看着他们机械的动作，犹如一幕无意义的哑剧——不再有人质疑工作的目的、雕像的作用——工作诞生了富饶的阿斯加德、决定了诸神存在的意义、确保了九界的能量平衡，这让我不禁想起往昔他们为了芝麻绿豆大点的事情都要争执个不停的样子，简直叫人不敢相信。我深知中庭人也以勤奋为美德，他们的国家不是由懒汉和骗子建成的，游手好闲乃是一种罪恶，而我是这恶的典范、父母用来教训孩童的反面教材。

哎呀，得益于诸神对劳作的盲从，我这好逸恶劳者才能获得一座雕像，不是吗？

无为而治带来的乐趣很快被另一种荒谬所取代，随着试验深入，我愈发感受到这场疾病的可怖之处，而在此过程中目睹的种种，更让我确信了毁灭乃是唯一的出路。

第二年伊始工程竣工，我同大部分民众一样，对于交付的雕像感到吃惊，与他们不同的是，我更多惊异于这雕像审美上的恶俗，继而更加厌恶其巨大的比例，但事已至此，我也只好接受自己试验的苦果。与此同时我有了第二个试验的灵感，如果诸神仅仅因为那是座以Loki为原型的雕像而加以讥讽，却无视了雕像在大小和风格上与周遭建筑的格格不入，那么我很怀疑他们是否具备了最基本的鉴赏力：

我决定以我所知最粗鄙的语言，排一出最可笑的戏剧，在每一个Sol和Mani露脸的时辰里上演，一直演到没有观众为止。

当然，最怪诞的故事里多少包含了常理，最魔幻的传奇中也不乏史实，我为了丰满这出滑稽戏，也往当中加入不少我和Thor在瓦特阿尔海姆的亲身经历，真实的素材一经扭曲后，便如一把失去利刃的匕首，不再具有摄人心魄的威力，转而变成了逗乐观众的工具。这样做的时候，我并不是没有一丝苦涩的，只是如果你们像我一样拥有绵长的寿命、又恰好喜爱弄虚作假的话，用不了多久就会习惯于自我嘲笑、隐藏情绪，苦痛总会随时间推移而消散，再深的伤口也会愈合、结痂、运气差的话还会让你犯痒。

故事和演员都确定之后，《Loki的牺牲》开始不分昼夜地在阿斯加德连轴上演，过不了多久，其受欢迎程度，便是连我也没有预料到。

须知在布景方面，我已经竭尽所能使用了最蹩脚的材料。所有台词只花费了我一晚上——为了不让观众有思考的空隙我尽可能选择直白粗俗的词语……要说真有什么可取之处的话，大概是那位扮演我本人的演员老是忘词，使得演出并未发挥出龌龊剧本的全部力量，然而随着上演次数的增加，这位演员的功夫得到了磨练，等到我去现场观摩第一千次演出的时候，他对台词已然烂熟于心，至此，我也可以放心地宣布：这出戏是真真切切的一无是处了。

可是阿斯加德的民众却仿佛从中获得了真正的乐趣，他们那种失去心智的欢愉，也好像通过观摩演出得到了彻底释放：起初的叫嚷来自于一小簇借集会狂饮的好事之徒，他们的烂醉如泥在第一幕结束的时候点燃了其他观众的情绪，下面人头攒动、酒瓶鲜花和头饰被蛇身般舞动的手臂胡乱扔到台上，害得扮演Malekith的演员登场时脚底一滑摔了个倒栽葱——“吾乃是……唉哟！” 于是观众一起跟着起哄——“日安，哎哟！午安，哎哟！” 只见那演员爬起来扶正面具继续背诵：“愚蠢！汝对痛苦一无所知！” 更多头饰乃至衣物被投掷到他身上：“痛苦！更多痛苦！” 民众彼此嬉笑打闹、模仿着演员的语调大叫，人群中袒露出更多白亮的臀和大腿、自说自话地扭动起舞，见状“Malekith”唱起了他的咏叹：

“以太、以太，  
暗夜里的明珠！  
比宝石黯淡、比油脂粘稠，  
比宇宙古老、比生命长寿，  
毁灭乃汝之别名。  
吾之死敌，Bor将汝夺走，  
这老朽如今下了地狱，  
留下血债，子孙来还，  
啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

下面的神域人跟着唱段的调子摇摆，击掌重复：  
“以太、以太，  
比宝石黯淡、比油脂粘稠！”

他们全身心参与到每一幕里，对矫揉造作的表演视而不见，似乎在经历同一个梦境，一起大哭大笑大嚷着。现场唯一没有参与狂欢的是盲眼的Hodr，我走过去推了推他，问他看到了什么。

“吾王Odin，全能之眼。” 他假装环顾一圈四周，翻着被白翳覆盖的眼珠，大口喘气。“我又老又瞎，还请别嘲笑我。”

我弯下腰、贴近他的耳朵悄声说：“他们都病了。”

他大叫一声，受惊般弹跳开，伸出干枯的双手在空中胡乱挠抓着什么，开始像周围的民众一样又唱又跳起来——

“我看见了！看见了！  
帷幕在升起！帷幕在燃烧！  
有谁在那里？谁在那里！”

我朝着他面对的方向转身看过去：阿斯加德的地平线上高悬着Sol的日轮，正有个闪耀的光点自其边缘向这里靠拢，Hodr的声音回荡在我耳际，犹如越来越紧迫的鼓点，迫使我不得不中止当前的试验、从对疯病的观察中分离出一部分神志，去迎接将要到来的审判。


	2. 在中庭 I.

我热爱戏剧，不仅因为它们汇集了漫长岁月里惊心动魄的瞬间，更让我着迷的地方在于，那些我们平日浑然不觉的地方，唯有经舞台演绎，其虚妄的面目才可能被洞察——心思简单的观众往往陶醉于布景和演员营造的假象；敏感乐观的看客会用发自内心的笑声对此加以认可；神经质的悲观者则心生难以遏制的厌恶、乃至逃离剧院，因为他们听到了来自幕后的笑声。这注定了我从开始戏剧创作的那一刻起，对于帷幕之后到底隐藏了怎样的秘密，有着旺盛的好奇心。

我一直以为Thor会是第一类观众，一个幸运的傻瓜，现在看来是大错特错了，他这次衣锦还乡做的头一件事便是叫停戏剧、勒令观众退场，让这场声势浩大的试验熄了火。我试着邀请他一起坐下来，借观赏演出的机会瞧瞧这场疯病的猛烈势头，但也被毫不留情地拒绝，从好的方面来看，证明他的心智尚未被腐蚀。

“九界早已乱作一团，您倒还有闲心饮酒作乐？”

经他一责问，我更肯定了自己的猜测，能如此迅速扩散到九界的疾病，或许应该称之为一场瘟疫。

“亲爱的大英雄，您确定自己没有乱上添乱吗？” 我指了指他背在身后的头骨。

“啊哈，正相反，您得感谢我摆平了这恶魔。” 

屁咧，我像Hodr那样翻了个白眼。

很久很久很久以前，在Odin干涉穆斯贝尔海姆的事务之前，Surtur和他火之国的子民曾过着平静的生活，直到某个不详的时刻，Surtur的地火烧到了阿萨众神的管辖地、触怒了Odin——至少历史文本在几经修改后是这样写的——此后这位国王就受到了轮回的诅咒，使得他每过个几百年就得和我们交战、并且次次以失败告终。年轻的阿斯加德人往往读到这里就会合上书本、开始向往在下一次战役中冲锋陷阵、乃至取下Surtur的首级，Thor就是这样一个典型，和别人不同的是，他的确拥有化幻想为现实的资本。

Surtur即便能长出九个脑袋也是不够砍的。为了满足Thor这类热血青年的抱负，我必须提醒自己每隔几百年将我们的老朋友Surtur从各种窘迫的境地里解放出来，健忘的诸神向来懒得去追究火焰巨人屡屡复活的原因，这掉入永劫回归深渊的老家伙便成了仙宫舞台上的常驻演员。Odin当然知道我偷偷释放战犯一事，最初还扬言要打断我的腿骨，几次三番后这老狐狸总算明白了我的良苦用心，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼、不再过多询问了。

谁知道Thor这个傻瓜又兴冲冲跑去惹是生非呢？我看着他把Surtur的头颅从背后取下，在心里为这可怜的老家伙掬了一把泪。

有多少英雄被观众渴求着，就有多少反角被生产出来，我深谙剧本创作中的套路，因为现实大抵也不过如此。

Thor正是这样成长为一名英雄的，我可以从他清澈的眼睛里感受到笃定的自信，恰如我在Surtur镂空的眼窝里能看到真实的畏惧，两者乍一看是截然相反的，但轮回的历史正在削弱彼此的特质，使得它们逐渐趋同，变成某种和高尚或卑贱都不沾边的、在我看来无关紧要的东西。就好像，沉重的悲剧被观摩一千次后，变得和喜剧一样轻如鸿毛。

可是我们能因此说，喜剧就是条更简单的路径吗？

在我几乎要得出结论的当口，Thor举起了mjolnir:

“父亲在哪里？别逼我让你松口。” 哎呀，明明有这么多疯子在周围起舞，他却偏偏把矛头指向我。

帷幕升起、登台、鞠躬、返场、谢幕、更衣、卸妆。

脱掉Odin的戏服，我抖落一身幻影，摆出谦卑的姿态，像个真正的艺术家那样，对各色评论来者不拒。

“当然咯，我把他安顿得不能更好啦！”

Thor对于眼下在仙宫肆虐的流行病视而不见，叫我有些失望，虽然这疾病并没有改变诸神的样貌，但任何与他们有过深交的同伴应该能一眼看出神志上的不对劲。穿越虹桥去往中庭的路上我小心地试探他：“姑且把这当作欢迎你回家的贺礼，不觉得我比任何一个阿斯加德人来得更有创意吗？”

“这一点也不好笑，Loki，我看着你死去、我为你哀悼、为你流泪。”

他这样一说，让我产生了些许内疚，但这一点点久违的真情实意马上就被我这具顽劣的身体所排斥，仅留下三分的得意给自己、七分的讥讽给对方：

“ ‘王位让你如坐针毡。’ 还记得吗哥哥？以我的身体力行，似乎并没有你想象得那样糟糕。”

“你流放了我们的父亲。”

“父亲早过了退位的年纪。”

“你驱逐了Heimdall。”

“谁希望整天被老大哥监视？”

“你怠于治理。”

“阿斯加德蒸蒸日上、仙宫人载歌载舞。”

见我应对自如，Thor冷哼一声，别过头不再与我纠缠，从质问上看，他的注意力几乎全围绕在一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事上，完全没有提及疫病的流行，我因此不得不提高警惕，开始估量他被感染的可能性。

故地重游，只是第一眼望过去，我便可以说中庭病得不比阿斯加德更轻。之所以这样肯定，并非因为那些在高楼大厦间上蹿下跳的超级英雄——我上一次造访纽约的时候顺带买了本当地的《超级英雄导览图》，熟悉对方阵营的同时也明白了为何本地民众对三天两头的拆迁行为习以为常——在此时，就有两个钢铁侠、三只蜘蛛侠和各种版本的X战警从我余光里飘过熨斗区。超级英雄和我们神域人一样，需要不定期更新换代，紧跟社会潮流，这不难理解，我既不会为他们的数量所震惊也不会被新面孔吓到……不是的，真正让我从每个毛孔里感觉出不详的，并非超级英雄本身。

确切地说，是那些谈论超级英雄的普通人。

我和Thor前往“绿荫园”养老院的途中屡屡遭遇这些流露出异样神色的普通中庭人，只消和他们对视一秒你就能联想起阿斯加德的病患，那种瞳孔里的痴狂、脸上的欢愉简直一摸一样。比方说，Thor在快餐店向服务员要一份热狗，“需要来一份超级英雄套餐吗？” 他得到这样的建议。如果Thor坚持只要热狗，对方就开始热情地推销：“您确定吗？我认识您哦！您值得来一份超级英雄套餐！” Thor大概是有点得意，就加钱买了他不需要的可乐薯条和沙拉。你以为这就完了？那中庭人得胜般地咧开嘴，继续乘胜追击：“您是要美国队长套餐呢，还是钢铁侠套餐？” 完了完了，正中靶心。“给我来一份雷神套餐。” 如此这般，Thor较起真来。好在店家准备周全，最后Thor得到了一杯额外的圣代，上面插了一把迷你版的mjolnir。

吃完饭继续前行，不久又碰到一群正在散发传单的狂热份子呼吁请愿签名，我们被硬生生拦住，纸和笔被塞到手上。

“我不支持超级英雄。” 感觉到疫病在作祟，我捂住口鼻冲他们摆摆手。

“团结则存，分裂则亡！我为人人，人人为我！” 他们中的一员义愤填膺地高呼，显然病得不轻。

“我要签的是什么？支持谁？反对谁？” 好心的Thor捏住笔，向一个人提问。

“请务必支持美国队长！他代表了正义和自由！” 这个人激动得涨红了脸。

“啊哈，我认识他！” Thor别有深意地瞥了我一眼，“ ‘一个士兵，过时之人’。”

“你们支持他哪项主张？” 我皱了皱眉。

被这样一问，这个中庭人开始语无伦次起来，东拉西扯了些美国队长的丰功伟绩、传奇身世，好像只要Steve Rogers的形象越伟岸我就越应该支持他似的。随着素材的消耗此人放慢了语速，眼中诡异的光逐渐黯淡下去，仅仅机械地向我重复着“自由”和“公正”，而我则以“主张”和“观点”加以回应。说来也奇怪，如此一来一去后，此人脸上那种病态的热潮消去大半，神情也不再迷狂，末了大约是意识到说服我之前有必要说服自己，从我手里夺回纸笔，抽身离开了请愿团，独自嘀咕着走了。

等打发走那人，我听到旁边一片喧哗——“美国队长派”和“钢铁侠派”为了争取Thor的一票在唇枪舌战，令人费解的是，你无法从他们的吵闹中弄明白双方的政见：一方开始喊主义、另一方就高呼制度，一方改谈人权、另一方就回以精神，当主义和道德都不管用的时候，双方都有点气急败坏，遂搬出丑闻和谣言抹黑对方，不过片刻，美国队长和钢铁侠就从“美国精神的象征”和“未来主义先锋”堕落成“杀人犯的帮凶”和“政府的走狗”。按理说争论到这个份上，撕破脸皮的两边都该黔驴技穷了，可是你看——他们非但没有面露凶相，反而渐入佳境、目光也纯粹得吓人，更不可思议的是，那感染他们的病灶，像是以其宿主莫须有的优越感为食，竟生出了形状，变做两个巨大的幽灵附在双方派别的背后，我仔细一看，居然是美国队长和钢铁侠的模样！在它们的控制下，底下请愿者失去了最后一点耐心、集体陷入疯狂、开始拳脚相加扭打成一团，此时，我早已忘了去探究这场请愿的最初目的，在目睹了整场街头斗殴的发酵过程后，我对这瘟疫的本质有了全新的理解，它从何而来、几时发端仍然不得而知，但可以确定的是，它随狂热而生、因盲从而发，其所经之处，理智被吞噬、价值被消解，取而代之的是无尽的虚妄，如一出庸俗戏剧，在九界的每个角落里循环上演。


	3. 在中庭 II.

伴随文明的发展，中庭人所侍奉的神明也在不断改变其面貌。千百年来诸神轮流从祭坛上隐退、为后起之秀腾出座位，其中既有不可言说之人、也有长盛不衰之灵、甚至包括一些难以名状之物，形式和内容上可谓千奇百怪，唯有主旨始终如一——皆需要信徒无条件的、不可动摇的狂热作为庙堂的基石。在他们笃信阿萨诸神的年代里，几乎所有预兆和现象的背后都站着一位神明：战争得胜的一方乃是受了Odin的垂青；夫妻能够白头偕老必定是被Frigga所祝福；农民们喜悦地仰望Thor带来的春日惊雷；至于我本人，不论是玩笑还是恶作剧，消遣娱乐还是背叛诈骗，都是我的杰作。如此各司其职的确便于民众理解，但太多时候未免过于简单粗暴，比如在Thor看来，这场请愿活动之所以突然演变为群架，一定是我捣的鬼。

不可否认我向来有煽风点火的嫌疑，不过考虑到今天的我乖巧又安静，值得破例为自己辩护一番。

“轰隆——” 刚开口，一阵巨大的响声旋即盖过我的话音，Thor扭头转向声源，不再听我解释，导致在接下来的很长时间里，进一步加深了他对于我“好事轮不到、坏事逃不掉”的刻板印象。

没错，我们此行的目的，正断壁残垣地躺在眼前、尘土飞扬。为了给市政工程让道，“绿荫园”被拆得只剩了个招牌，别说Odin了，连一个护工都不见踪影。

噫！还未来得及洗刷自己的上一个冤屈，我又顺理成章地成了传闻中的“不孝子”，如同常见家庭伦理剧演绎的那样，此刻长子流露出鄙夷的眼神、脸上写满了“我就知道会这样”，比剧本发展稍快的是，下一秒我就遭到了天谴，掉进一个无底洞里，所谓“祸不单行”说的即是如此。

与虹桥坠落时的感觉不同，这个无底洞让我想起被饥饿的儿子尤蒙刚德吞下肚的经历，周遭的气氛凝滞而厚重、有些令人反胃，用一点荧光标记洞壁的话，没过多久记号就会重复——证明了我所处的窘境，不过是一段扭曲后被桥接在一起的空间、法师们用来争取时间优势的常见伎俩。

如果对方需要这些时间的话，我自然也能够加以利用。

一名合格的法师总是留有余地，我们喜欢留一个分身应付些次要的事情，真身则忙着在安全的地方处理要务。鉴于Thor看来是“安全”的那个，在对方的分身过来问候之前，我姑且可以趁此闲暇好好体味这番惩罚、顺带思考下自己的罪过……

把年迈父亲塞进养老院不是个合格儿子的所作所为，倒更像继任者为了篡权夺位的阴险之举，我的朋友，你一定在心里这样想是不是？对此我完全能够理解，除了需要补充说明一两点细节，当初我正是因为留心到这些端倪，才作出了在你看来冷酷无情的决定。

在Thor前往中庭、忙于同Malekith拼个你死我活的时候，我试着接近Odin，自从母亲死后，愤怒和悲伤把他的心变得比霜巨人还要冰凉。我虽然没资格去安慰他，但好歹可以作为一个泄愤的对象。

出乎意料的，他像是从昏迷中醒来，瞪大独眼看着我，大叫我女儿的名字——

“Hela！” 他喊道，“我的孩子！”

起初我以为他是老眼昏花或者睡糊涂了，就试着澄清自己的身份、以及Hela是我女儿的事实，但Odin显露出我许久未见的慈祥眉目、抚摸着我的面孔和头发、口中喃喃自语了些什么。鉴于他在我青春期后就没有再这样做过，我的身体便不由自主地抗拒这一亲密的举动。

随着越来越多“回忆”的涌现，Odin开始念叨起彼时他如何与“我”并肩作战打下江山、以及如何在神域奠基之后痛定思痛将“我”流放尼弗尔海姆。考虑到我与Odin并无血缘关系，说不准我们的确在另一世称兄道弟、联手建立过阿斯加德，但我坚信不论在哪一世，Hela都是我的亲生女儿，这一点明眼人光是从相貌和气质上就可以看出来。

“噢父亲啊，” 我摇摇头，留心到Hugin和Munin不在他身边，“难道‘思维’和‘记忆’已经抛弃你了吗？”

“是的，是的，你当之无愧，我以你为荣。” Odin痴笑着，证实了我的猜测。

他把权杖交到我手里，全能之眼或许看到了某种我不能见的图景，既不是过去，也非未来，倒更像是心结投影出的幻象，Odin的、以及我的。

百废待兴的阿斯嘉德不可能想要看到一个痴呆的国王，当时的我这样想着，顺水推舟地接过权力，在Odin恢复之前扮演起了一国之君。“绿荫园”则是另一个故事了，以我所知，中庭是九界里对老人第二友善的国度，事实证明也是如此，除去繁琐的手续外，我毫不费力地就在闹中取静的上东区安顿好了Odin。

……冷风飒飒吹过耳际，我下落了大约1分多钟，中庭的术士不是在全力应付Thor，就是尚未熟练掌握分身术，因此还没有前来与我会面，我觉得有些寒意，变了条毛毯裹住自己，这样好歹在我回忆的时候能够舒服一点。

如今看来，Odin的胡言乱语兴许正是阿斯加德瘟疫的开端，主神失去了他的理智，各路小神们也随之陷入癫狂。然而当时的我只把这当作Odin步入暮年的征兆，并未加以注意，否则我也不会冒着被感染的危险去探望Hela。

与其说我是Hela的父亲，倒不如说像个不定期造访她的陌生人来得更贴切，若不是诸神威胁要处死襁褓中的她，我是不会私下答应Odin的流放提议的。她或许的确背负了不详的命运，所经之处皆是死寂，但生和死原本就是混沌宇宙中常在的主题、硬币的两面，更何况，究竟是Hela带来了死亡，还是死亡的气息引来了Hela？这是个先有鸡还是先有蛋的问题，连古老的巨人族也无法确定。

把Odin送进疗养院后，我受了他那番胡话的启发，夜以继日奔赴尼弗尔海姆去探望与我久未谋面的女儿，之前我几次三番带去礼物讨好她都碰了一鼻子的灰，想来除了无限宝石之外，这宇宙中很难有其他宝物能入死亡女神的法眼了。

“亲爱的Hela，离我们上次会面过去了有多久？” 我环顾一圈四周，除了有几个烧焦的魂灵在起舞，死亡国度一如既往的无趣。

“Loki...” 自从成年后Hela便懒得称我作“父亲”，好像我的名字能多省几个音节似的，这叫我非常伤心。她睁开倦怠的眼睑俯视着我，沉思良久才继续道：“请别告诉我，你又带了些可笑的玩具给我。”

“为了这些‘可笑的玩具’，我可是没少被矮人要挟啊，亲爱的女王。” 我变出自己被欺负的幻象，荧光里的小人咿咿呀呀发出怪叫，见状，一抹难以察觉的浅笑爬上Hela的嘴角。

“我带来一个好消息。” 挥挥手，幻影随风而逝，我接着说，“近来Odin有些老糊涂了，连我也认不清楚，所以我暂时代替他履行治理国家的职责，如果这情况继续下去……”

“什么？！” 我的闺女表现出罕有的激动、倏地从石座上站起——“他加于我身上的诅咒几时可以解除？我何日能回到阿斯加德？”

“亲爱的，放轻松……下一次我去看望他的时候会帮你试探试探，如果没有问题，届时你即刻便能知晓。”

奇迹般地，Hela形容枯槁的脸上泛起了红光，虽然她出生在尤顿海姆、长于死人的国度，但从未放下对阿斯加德的执念，这多半要怪罪于我，偷偷溜进尼弗尔海姆，给当时尚年幼的她变戏法、讲述我年轻时的冒险经历、唤起了这颗不再跳动的心脏对美好事物的向往。

“答应我一件事，亲爱的Hela。” 考虑到死亡与我的女儿如影随形，我补充道，“和阿萨神族好好相处，还有，打扮得漂亮一点。”

“你可以回去了，父亲大人。” 

Hela朝我亮出她高傲的下巴，掸掉衣襟上的灰烬，变出与我软甲相似的绿色图案，编织进自己的裙摆之间。

在这昏暗的国度里，她熠熠生辉。

……坠落了五分钟后，空间桥接的法术让我逐渐尝出了些许滋味——说真的，午饭时吃下的圣代现在跑到了我的嗓子眼，促使我不得不变出抱枕垫高头颈，就在我拍打这幻术构造出的廉价玩意儿时，中庭的法师终于姗姗来迟。

“好”字还未脱口，此人就变出沙盒将我同他隔绝开来，好像我是头穷凶极恶的野兽，连分身也能撕扯得粉碎一般。

“至于嘛？” 我摊摊手，收起毯子和抱枕，轻叩沙盒表面：“您的问候真够结实啊，敢问（Mister）？”

“Dr. Stephen Strange。”对方的回答有意加重了“博士”这一头衔，想必是把Mister听成了Master。“Loki，你把邪恶和危险带至地球，我有义务请你回去。”

“此话怎讲？”

“你可以继续装聋作哑，但Thor已经告诉了我原委，请不要把地球牵扯进贵国的争端中。”

“万物皆相联。” 一名术士祈求在混沌中掘得条理，他应该转投科学而非巫术。我摩擦着沙盒的壁面，将这金丝笼扩展成原来的十倍，如此这般，传奇先生的分身和我站在了同一位面上，对峙气氛随之浓厚起来，迫使他打开了双手法阵。“我这次并未带来一兵一卒。疫病在仙宫肆虐，我不过跟随病灶来到中庭，对此您有什么看法？”

“在我看来，唯一的顽疾在于你这颗污秽的头颅。一条蛇在地上爬行，却奇怪周围的生物为何要走路。” 正如一名合格的法师那样，这位中庭博士的口舌功夫丝毫不亚于其法术技巧，如果不是更登峰造极的话。

沙盒的盖子被打开、位面被切割成无数结晶颗粒、旋转升空，犹如绽开的万花筒，我脚下的空间也发生了形变，破碎成几片不规则的齿轮、彼此啃咬挤压着，推动两侧的位面沿扇形轨迹往外拓展，形成一道扁平而崎岖的空间隧道，时钟的声音在两头滴答作响。

一些影像片段以极快的速度在这条隧道里播放，大多是我劣迹斑斑的历史、以及中庭人如何不卑不亢保卫家园的事迹，传奇先生富有磁性的嗓音作为旁白穿插其间：“你带领Chitauri部队攻打地球，纽约市伤亡惨重，复仇者拼死抵抗；你们和暗精灵结怨，把战火导向地球，如果不是Thor浴血奋战，后果不堪设想；就是你留下的权杖，都能引起各方争夺，波及无辜平民。你带来这么多灾难，还有资格问我的看法？”

“有趣极了。” 我以食指捏住拇指形成圈，左眼从这圆环里看向对方，等我松开手指时，一只水獭出现在传奇博士原先站着的地方。“你这下贱的邪神！” 水獭愤怒地啐道，却显得十分可爱。

“了不起的博士，您可曾琢磨过这些灾难的共性？哦，不要说：‘Loki每一次都有参与！’ 那不过是给先入为主的刻板印象寻找理由罢了。请平息怒火，好好地回忆每一次灾难的过程，是不是能够更清楚地看到某种……模式？总是先出现了邪恶的苗头，暗地里做着什么不可告人的勾当，紧接着正义一方遭到初次碾压、内部产生分歧，等到这邪恶大张旗鼓地卷土重来时，反倒给正义人士一个团结起来的借口，最后齐心协力、直捣黄龙，将邪恶势力土崩瓦解。”

我走到播放影像的长廊里，用荧光圈出每一个历史画面：“Loki，自讨苦吃。Chitauri部队，惨不忍睹。Malekith，灰飞烟灭。这个家伙……” 我停在一个两眼红光的机械怪物前，顺手画上大叉：“我虽然从没见过这位……‘终结者’，只是看一眼也知道他的下场。”

“哪里有错吗？简单粗暴、野蛮无知、循环上演，正如我们的历史。” 水獭博士尝试用小爪子画出逆转的咒文，看得我很想大笑。

“这句话说对了一半。” 我开始着手清理眼花缭乱的位面，把他们改造成更符合我品味的存在。“历史的确充斥着荒蛮、人类也总是在重复犯错，但迷人之处，正在于过程的不简单——正义经常磨棱两可、邪恶总是若有若无。在我比你们多活的这些世纪里，帝国兴衰、文明交替、信仰更迭，但人类在哪一次衰落的末日来临前会有集体性的清醒认识呢？哪一个帝国在垂死的边缘不会产生回光返照的错觉？如果每一次战役连孩童都可以分辨正邪双方，连不知情者都能够预言谁将失败，那么可否说这些战役的真面目，不过是精心包装的童话故事？对这些战役津津乐道的成年人们，难道就拥有了全面的心智、具备评判历史正邪的资格了？”

“请务必仔细看、更仔细看……博士，瘟疫无处不在，我们必须足够小心。现在，我必须去见我那后知后觉的哥哥了。”

我一把掀掉眼前的幕布。沙盒消失、位面四散、博士的分身恢复了人形，在我们坠落的通道壁面上，袒露出最底层的咒语——一个横置的卢恩文字。我掏出一把夸张的剪刀，钳住这闪烁发光的文字，它们在我眼中犹如跳动的鬼火——

“帷幕背后，有谁在那里？谁在那里！”

咔擦！伴随这清脆的响声，符文断裂，我被真实的重力牵扯着下落——

咚！和博士客厅的地板来个碰面礼！

我迅速爬起来，佯装愤怒地吼道：“我可是一直掉落了三十分钟诶！” Thor从旁边的沙发上站起来，不可思议地打量我，放下他手里半满的啤酒杯，打了个饱嗝。

在传奇博士送走我们的一瞬间，我收回了自己的分身，同时知晓了阿戈摩托之眼的所在。

要知道，一名合格的法师总是留有余地。


	4. 在中庭 III.

我好奇的朋友，让我来考考你：骗子最害怕什么？

诡计失败？不不不，那不过是磨练身手、摆正心态、通往成功的必修之路。

遭到惩罚？也许是。潜在的损失越惨重，游戏也就越发让人心驰神往，恰如牢狱生涯之于政客们那样。

身为一个货真价实的骗子，最让我为之战栗的，莫过于更大的骗子。好比在我创作自己戏剧作品、并为之沾沾自喜的时候，却在某个偶然的瞬间，发现自己恰巧也身处别人的剧本里，那一刻，你会听到银舌头毫不吝啬发出“干！”的咒骂，以掩盖犹如冰锥刺心般的哆嗦。我获得“诡计之神”的头衔之前，Odin就时常扮演这个大骗子的角色，不仅差遣当年身为小骗子、小瘪三的我去帮他跑腿、从矮人那里弄来更多宝贝填充国库，事后还要当着诸神的面训斥我的“屡教不改”。

鉴于我常年玩弄骗人的小把戏，也就自然而然培养出了敏锐的嗅觉，能够在任何时候闻出同僚作案的气息，使我得以在掉进陷阱的前一刻察觉出危险、从不利的境地中全身而退，当然，我本人也在一次次布局和躲避的游戏里变得更加疑神疑鬼、神经兮兮，乃至有时候对唾手可得的胜利丧失了信心、导致功亏一篑。

因此我偶尔也会羡慕那些平庸之辈、羡慕这些家伙能够如此心安理得地生活在他们所笃信的秩序和常识构建的世界里——尽管这世界在我看来毫无根据、总在你以为找到温暖庇护之际露出狰狞獠牙、在你感觉好似捏住命运软肋时化成一抔散沙，自指缝间溜走。

将要和Odin重逢之际，骗子的直觉又像以往那样猛烈地敲打起我的脑壳、阻止我继续行动，但是碍于Thor的扣押，我只好不情愿地接受了传奇博士提供的捷径。我们穿行片刻后，抵达了这通道的尽头—— 一处峡湾高地，铺盖着长满杂草的荒原，天地之间缺乏万物向荣的生机，感觉阴沉而压抑。Thor循着海的味道迈开脚步、踏上一块面向断崖的贫瘠土地，我则畏缩地跟在其后，像听见猎人脚步的野兽那样竖起耳朵。跨过几块乱石后，Odin的剪影成了辽阔视野里唯一的聚焦点。

“看看这地方，真漂亮不是吗？” 他转过身看向我们，眼里一度令我确信无疑的那种痴愚消失了，我在心里大呼一声“干！”，身体僵直在原地。

“父亲，是我们。” Thor热切呼唤着，恭敬地走上前。

“我的儿子们啊，我一直在等你们。” Odin流露出和蔼的神情，Thor回以一个微笑，而我则像条鳟鱼，被密不透风的网追逐着几乎要窒息。

“花了我不少时间从Loki的咒语里脱身，Frigga一定会为你骄傲。” 闻言，Thor怒不可遏地瞪了我一眼。可笑啊……倘若我拥有强大到能够禁锢众神之父的法术，又何必要依赖心灵宝石去征服中庭？

一个时疯时好的大骗子可要比一个神智健全的老忽悠难对付得多。Odin嗡嗡作响的声音令我额头直冒着冷汗，即使如此，我也没有忘记答应过Hela的事情，只是事态发展到了这个地步已经无以为继：我既无法证明Odin曾经失了智，也不好确定他此刻是不是染了疯病，毕竟瘟疫扩散已有多时，在饱览了仙宫和中庭的社会怪像后，我虽然尚能辨别理智和疯狂，但似乎渐渐丧失了区分谎言和痴癫的能力。

“……不，黄昏并未结束，事实上，已经开始了。我以生命之力将她困在异界，但是现在我的寿命走到了尽头，我再也不能把她藏起来了。”

“你在说谁，父亲？” Thor惊异地问他。

“Hela，我的第一个孩子，你们的姐姐。”

Thor此刻的表情也许与我别无二致，但其传达的想法却截然不同——他显然是信了这番鬼话、为自己遭到如此长久的蒙蔽感到无所适从；我则突然明白了我女儿身上诅咒的真正含义——和Sleipnir一样的、被夺走、被Odin占为己有的命运，我这样想着，不觉心如刀割、悲愤不已。

然而这通胡言乱语对我的打击远没有结束，噩梦正在拉开可憎的帘幕，丝毫不留给我喘息的机会。

在我的怒火变成燎原的实体之前，Odin化作星尘不见了，想必他是受了疯病的邀请去赶赴派对，在临走前扔下我们、去清理伊格德拉修树枝底下的一片狼藉。Thor很快从讶异中清醒过来，电闪雷鸣着向我兴师问罪。我不知哪来的勇气，挨个咒骂Odin的别名，蓄力搓出火球，企图在我的兄弟身上宣泄愤恨、连同这厌恶的世界一起付之一炬。

须臾之间，方才Odin站立的地方，某股力量犹如匕首般尖叫着划刻，打断了我们兄弟间一触即发的对峙。时空裂开一道口子，从那阴影里走出来的正是我神气的女儿，她肤色洁白如雪，头饰漆黑如夜，战袍上镶嵌了一些绿色纹理，那让我回想起上一次我们会面的情景，恍惚间我也因此生出几分虚妄的希冀出来，好像她还会同那日一样唤我作“父亲大人”。

“跪下。” 她气势汹汹地命令道，身上有几分我当年的影子。

“原谅我没听清，我们不可以好好谈谈吗？” 我摊开手，笑嘻嘻地迎上去，想要唤回女儿哪怕一点点的记忆。

Hela直愣愣盯着我，冷若冰霜的面孔在某个瞬间有了一丝颤动。

“你听起来像他……” 她拉长尾音、表露出些许困惑，但这困惑还未来得及发酵成一个完整的问题，便立刻被清扫一空——

“跪下。” 她坚定了自己的立场、再一次发号施令：“给你们的女王跪下。”

啪！残余的念想被刺破，苦涩随之而来、如水银般溢满了胸腔，令我作势就要倒下——我虽在女儿面前下跪过数次，但那多是为了表演或逗乐她而故作姿态，不像这一次——

这一次，她获得了自由，而我失去了她。

对于一开始的那个问题，我的回答也许过于草率，骗子究竟害怕什么？当谎言太多时，自然就会滋生不幸，而惩罚即使迟迟到来，也足够让最冷漠的心灵为之颤抖。作为一个身经百战的骗子，我过早透支了自己的忠诚，以至于在审判来临时，没有一个我爱的人能逃过被我出卖。

相较于我的缴械投降，Thor选择了反抗，想要让他给头次碰面的陌生人行好礼，Hela还欠缺几分技巧。

出乎意料的是，Thor的得力助手Mjolnir——这举世无双、鞠躬敬业、从未出错的宝贝武器，竟不能撼动Hela丝毫，反倒被她扣押在掌心里、无法回应主人的呼唤。我从未见Hela使用过如此惊人的力量，不知是出于她对我的仁慈、还是因为有Odin符咒的干扰，总之Mjolnir像我曾赠给她的那些宝物玩具一样惨遭蹂躏、被碾压变型、火星迸裂，终于，在一股席卷天地的激浪中、这铸造于死亡之星当中的神物爆发出垂死的呼喊、在Hela的手里碎成齑粉。

眼见Mjolnir的惨烈下场，Thor不可置信地怒目圆睁，惊惧中的我却油然升起一股自豪感，也在刹那间仿佛明白了这一切于我的意义：瘟疫、癫狂、溜走的Odin、强大的Hela……当我把这些事件串联到一起的时候，它们如同夜空里的星座那样给了我启发——

对一个被瘟疫感染、走向衰亡的宇宙而言，毁灭乃是一条最快捷的出路。明哲保身的Odin选择放弃、但留下了线索——我那与死亡同行、与灾祸为伴的女儿——想必他留心到Hela的力量日滋夜长，等不及要冲破尼弗尔海姆、给阿斯加德传递死亡讯息，那意味着她已嗅到了不可避免的、末日腐败的气味。

“带我们回去！” 我朝空中高呼一声，却在第一时间被Thor看穿了意图，遗憾的是，在他有能力阻止我以前，虹桥已经搭上所有载客启程仙宫，其中也包括了对付这场瘟疫的致命武器。

“Loki！你在做什么？！” 传送通道里，Thor往后边看了一眼，Hela正在追赶我们。

“是黄昏引来了Hela！不是Hela带来了黄昏！” 我喊道，指望Thor能明白我的意思。

“你疯了——”

未等我加以说明，Hela一个腾跃、像野兽那样把我撵出通道，似乎并未领会我的心意。

这又有什么关系呢？毁灭的种子已经埋下，只消静待它生根发芽——看呐！膨胀的力量吞噬了她的理智！她不再是任何人的女儿、任何国度的君王、这力量赋予她更纯粹的任务、命令她清扫一切路障，如今，不论是雷电、还是狱火、还是Odin之力，都无法阻止她收割死亡的决心了。

虹桥在眼前飞快地退缩成一根银线，纷争和思绪暂时离我远去了。Thor一直认为他才是我们中会飞行的那个，公平地说，其实我飞得也不算少，如果每一次跌落虹桥都算数的话。习惯之后，你会发现这感觉不坏，用魔法织出屏障、包裹住躯壳，穿过无垠的寒冷和死寂，仅需要一点点力量就可以飘得又快又远，如深谷滑翔、灵魂出窍，你只需如我一样，精心计算好目的地，然后就可以放心合上眼、打个盹，这张世间最大的睡床虽不够舒坦，却也足够在你脑中催生出一些类似摇篮曲的歌谣——

晚安，黑暗。  
熄灭最后几束星光，  
令炽热也结出冰壳，  
生物簇拥成群、相互取暖，  
时间流逝，白昼如此遥远。

晚安，死亡。  
通往幽冥的险途上，  
虚弱的魂灵也不曾忘记，  
自己棺上的泪和玫瑰花，  
和由箭点燃的灵船，  
告别足够漫长，  
遗忘才能少点愧疚。

晚安，英雄们，  
把战靴和锐气扔进道具箱，  
为明天的剧本养精蓄锐。  
做一个斩妖屠龙的好梦，  
拥抱美人、大口喝酒。  
这世界也许是一种想象，  
谁敢说，  
那创世之人不会醒来？


	5. 在萨卡星 I.

一个世纪以前，中庭人准备和阿萨诸神决裂、转变其信仰的当口，我听到了他们中一员发出的最后祈愿——“请帮助您穷困的信徒吧！请把我们从饥饿和死亡的阴影中解救出来吧！” 这往往是向Odin或者Thor祈求无果的无奈之举，鉴于富庶和长寿都不是我拿手的领域。既然父亲和兄长都没有出手援助，那多半是这些人得罪过他们、实在是咎由自取，但当时还年轻调皮的我把这当作一次去人间游乐的机会，所以第二天早晨，我便以真实面目敲响了这名信徒的家门。

父亲和儿子不可置信地打量着我，好像招来的是魔鬼，可见当时仅有“灶火之神”头衔的我给人的第一印象也不怎么样，家里没有母亲，可能是死于难产，父子俩面黄肌瘦，在冰冷的房间里彼此依偎着取暖。见状我生起炉火，向他们表明身份，再说一些例行公事的话——类似如今警察在逮捕嫌犯前的那套规约：我是谁、为什么会来、你们对此要保密否则后果自负……诸如此类的。

对于饥寒交迫的贫民而言，当时的我着实帮不上什么大忙，充其量也就是从阿斯加德偷些果腹的食物，结果也只是让他们吃了上顿没下顿、多一个咒骂我无能的理由罢了。不过当时我灵机一动，给他们提了一个主意：

“从农夫和渔民那里弄点吃的，别让自己饿死，我虽然现在帮不了你，但可以让你的后代享福。

拿出你还算值钱的东西，那些用来祭拜的神像，反正迟早你也要舍弃它们。

带上你的儿子，找一个无人知晓、无人到访的地方，把神像埋下。

你的儿子再告知你的孙子、再告知曾孙……

相信我，不久以后你们就要被命令砸碎雕像、毁掉祭坛，

但是被你们抛弃的信仰、我们阿萨神族，还会在千年后保佑你的后人。

届时他们只要挖出这些神像，便可以获得大笔财富，不愁吃穿。”

为什么我已经淡忘了许多英雄征战的伟业，却还唯独记得这件微不足道的小事呢？要知道，宇宙里有不少憎恶Odin、对阿斯加德人心怀不满的种族，而我每每沦落到需要借助这些力量的境地时，就不得不换上Laufeyson的姓氏——我的巨人祖先留下的遗产——即使我早已背叛血脉、抛弃同族，每到此时，我便仿佛能听见帷幕后传来的冷笑，提醒我这宇宙深处的荒诞不羁——那让我毛骨悚然的噩梦之匣，装着无尽的虚妄和幻影，只消看上一眼，你的生命、一切的努力、挣扎和信念，都在瞬间化为乌有。

这让我既恐惧又好奇的存在，促使我时刻在脑中更新一张“Loki的秘密清单”，以便在必要时予以反击。最新添加到清单上的是王牌武器Hela，而备用方案就包括Sakaar星球了。

Sakaar虽然是个破烂星球，在审查外星游客方面却做得毫不含糊。且不说着陆在垃圾山上是何种别样风味，我才从垃圾堆里清扫出一条道路，麻烦就不请自来了——一支巡逻队突然从某个犄角旮旯窜出来，不等我亮明身份就把一枚微型泰瑟枪钉入我的脖颈——虽然屡次遭到Thor的雷电波及，但这类毫无享受而言的电流刺激让我这具刚从长途旅行中缓过劲来的虚弱身体有点消受不起。

“你…你们知道为什么我被称为‘易形者’吗？” 我用力长吸一口气，控制住哆嗦个不停的唇齿，再怎么说，银舌头总不能说话结巴。

“我管你，小白脸！” 领头的见我还能说话，作势要加大惩罚力度。

“呼啦啦——唧唧、喳——喳——” 一阵扑闪、羽毛四散。

泰瑟金属片“啪嗒”一声掉到地上，还冒着火星“嗞嗞”作响。

“捉住那鸟！” 巡逻队成员们在下方大喊、蹦跳、抓捞空气，无奈总是被拉回地面。我伸了伸脖子、振动翅膀、努力一跃，朝着Sakaar的腹地飞了过去。

我的变形并非毫无代价，尤其是变成那些背离Loki本质的生物，人形总是要比动物容易得多，他们的外在常常不忠于内心，动物则不然，不得已的时候，喜鹊、乌鸦、猫、蛇、狐狸是我的首选，它们喜爱隐藏真实意图，行为也总是神秘莫测。

越过垃圾山，不远处，隐约可见成片低矮的平房，它们向中央汇集，包围着一座图腾式的高楼，像是形状怪异的废弃金属被强行焊接在一起，既称不上怀旧复古也不能算未来主义。我越是往前飞，直觉就越是强烈——那熟悉的、瘟疫的气味早已在这不起眼的星球蔓延开来。

没过多久我看到了集市，便落回地面恢复原形。街上人声鼎沸，盛装打扮的民众正沿着街道行进，一路载歌载舞。我在跳蚤市场两旁的摊位上找到了一种让我不寒而栗的绿色面具——看样子Hulk扬名Sakaar已有些时日，但令我战栗的远非这张复仇者脸孔的拙劣复制品，也不仅仅因为参与游街的人们所流露出的痴狂。与我先前在仙宫和中庭的所见不同，这股狂热并非来自于沉溺欢愉的心境、或是为了伸张诉求，更多源于某种我所不能见的庞然大物，民众为其所吸引、目光整齐划一地聚焦在东方的天空、他们要前去的地方，这无形的力量支配了他们的手脚、控制了他们的喉舌，让他们不自觉行走、舞蹈、高唱，就好像被瘟疫施了咒一般。我被人流裹挟着前进，那片受到瞩目的天空在我看来毫无特别之处。

狂欢的队伍最终停在那片天空正下方的一个广场前，紧接着朝拜仪式开始了：他们更加夸张地摇摆四肢、甩动头发、用更高亢的喊叫抒发热忱、并且开始围绕那无形的存在转圈，犹如迎接女王的蜂群。我用力瞪大眼睛、循着人群目光聚焦的地方看去，企图在空气里辨认出一点有意义的形状或颜色，但不管我怎么用力去看，收获的只是发酸的眼皮、和受到扰乱的知觉、让我恍惚间对自己为何身处此地产生了怀疑。

就在这时候，一道电光划过天际，眨眼间消失在地平线尽头。啊呀，会是一场暴风雨？陨落的天体？舰队的炮火？或者……兄弟的重逢？我打了个激灵，像是得到了鼓舞、灵感自脑中涌现，一个鲤鱼打挺从人群里抽身、我蹦到广场正中间，指向天空——

“你们好好看看，这里可是什么都没有呀！”

朝拜的人群突然停下动作、齐刷刷看向我，脸孔扭曲、震惊而愤怒。

一片死寂。

“烧死他！” 不知是谁带头大吼一声，点燃了引线——

“异教徒！” 

“渎神者！”

“这是犯罪！” 

“审判！审判！”

一瞬间我被人群淹没、衣服被撕成碎片，拳头雨点般落到身上，把我揍得鼻青眼肿。不消片刻，他们将我五花大绑、由几个力士抬高，便于沿路的民众用番茄和鸡蛋泄愤，队伍浩浩荡荡朝着Sakaar中心的图腾大厦前行，一路上人们欢欣雀跃地唱着得胜的歌曲，好像审判已经完成、罪行得到了惩戒。

队伍在高楼前停下，在一片呼声中，Sakaar的统治者出现在露天平台上，他身着黄袍，俨然就是这星球的法律，现在，人民正向最高权力请愿作出公正的裁决。

“你们这些暴民。” 这位衣着光鲜但品味怪异的至高者俯瞰下方，声音显得他心不在焉。“又为了什么破事这样大惊小怪！”

“Grandmaster，我的大人，请您务必主持公道。” 为首的上前愤然道：“这恶毒的男人，竟敢口出狂言、公然亵渎我们敬爱的神。”

“你们啊……成天就喜欢拿这种事情来骚扰我，是不是？我上次不就说过，要是有人诬蔑你们的神，杀掉就好了，为什么要让我重复再三？”

“我的大人，这可恶的男人异常结实，我们废了好大劲，也不过让他破了点儿皮肉，还请您动用刑罚，砍下这颗顽劣的脑袋！”

“诽谤！谋杀！满口胡言！” 我大声抗议，作出努力挣扎的样子。人群顿时炸开了锅，更多鸡蛋向我投掷过来。

“安静！安静！” Grandmaster不耐烦地在宝座里挪了挪。“你，亵渎者。” 他指着我，审问道：“你侮辱了这些人，还有什么话可讲？！”

“尊敬的Grandmaster，请不要把我和这群暴徒混为一谈。” 我在声音里掺了些魔法，让语调变得柔和又动听。“我乃是尤顿海姆的Loki Laufeyson，我受了那位敬爱的神之托，带着好消息降临贵星球，岂料这些朝拜的民众，不等我把话说完就对我拳脚相加，倘若那位神灵知道了这种以怨报德的行径，恐怕届时受到惩罚的可就不只有我一个了。”

“别听他信口雌黄！” 为首的驳斥道，“我们都可以作证他说了什么！他说——”

“他说，” 我抢在这个人之前脱口而出，“ ‘你们的请求神已听见，你们将要目睹一场空前的盛事，你们的血将会为之沸腾，你们的渴望将会得到满足。’ ”

我动了动手指，绑住身体的绳子立刻松散掉落。站起身，用靛青取代墨绿，让着装显得庄严又无辜。在人群的惊叹中，我焕然一新、光彩照人。

“天啊——” 为首的显然动摇了，他身后的民众开始交头接耳、面色惊恐。

露台上，Grandmaster的那双大眼瞪得更大了，但他比这里的所有人活得更久、见识过更多神奇之物，因此很快恢复成一脸从容，继续向我质问：

“你说自己是神的信使，有什么依据吗？”

“请稍等。” 我两手背在身后，合上眼作出凝神冥想状，方才还扬言要烧死我的人们此刻鸦雀无声。

“那位大人刚刚向我传达了旨意。” 片刻后，我庄严地向Grandmaster宣布，“他说……”

“他说了什么？” 统治者催促道。

“他说，使者受到了凌辱，这令他非常生气和失望。” 

这番话马上引发人群一阵不安的骚动，指责和怀疑取代了愤慨和憎恶。

见状我顿了顿，补充道：“但你们的神是宽爱仁慈的，因此他决定只惩罚你们中一人……”

话音未落，一些吓破胆的信徒不由分说转变了立场，站到我这边应声附和、讨伐起剩下那些人，而后者也不甘认罪，有坚称自己信仰笃定的、有狡辩说自己当时没听清的、有装作无辜被卷进事件的——奇怪的是，其中竟无一人再质疑我，除此以外尚不信任我的，此刻也选择明哲保身、缄默不语。

“安静！安静！” 见局面失去控制，Grandmaster敲打起手里的权杖，试图让人群停止互相攻击，可为时已晚，恐惧已经占据了他们的心灵、堵住了他们的耳朵、扰乱了他们的神智，现在，指挥棒捏在我手里，只消轻轻一挥，这幕大戏即可落下帷幕。

“那位大人已作出决定。” 我说。

闻言，人群停止了骚动。我故作姿态地举起手，扫过无数双惊魂未定的眼睛，最后落在一个人头上——

“你，要为自己的无知付出代价。”

为首的那人大叫一声，倏地被一团火球吞噬，四周，民众如惊弓之鸟，眼睁睁看着这替罪羊跳起死亡之舞、发出撕心裂肺的吼叫、扭曲成一团在地上打滚，却无人胆敢上前扑火救援，他们先前那气势汹汹诛杀异教的架势早已不见踪迹，取而代之的，乃是一脸的如释重负，庆幸自己得以免于这场酷刑。

火焰将那人烧得尸骨不留，可见神明的惩罚乃是深重而无情的，如此一来，所有人对我的身份深信不疑，Grandmaster更是心悦诚服，他从露台降落到地面上，勒令手下逮捕寻衅滋事的暴民加以严惩，随后毕恭毕敬地以贵宾的礼节重新迎接了我。

至于那倒霉的替死鬼，还有谁会去关心他来自哪条街坊、有哪些亲眷、属于什么族裔呢？还有谁想要留在火刑现场、去检验灼烧的痕迹、调查余下的残骸呢？这群染病的民众盲目跟随了一个临时领袖、又轻率地抛弃了他，还能指望他们对自己的判断坚定不移？信仰需要经受现实的考验，宗教则是门欺骗的艺术，培养信徒无疑耗时又费力，还是枪毙反对者来得简单快捷，如果你不喜欢草菅人命，也可以学我这样，捏个幻影当作托儿，他唱黑脸你唱红，他来受罪你享乐。

信誉是我不曾承受过的重担之一，从我意识到这种负荷与我的本性背道而驰之日起，我便放弃了对它的追求，但眼下获得Grandmaster的信任对我依然十分重要，这关系到我的长远计划，从这个意义上说，我确实背负着光荣使命，即使这使命不为任何人所认同。

打发走剩余闹事的民众后，我在Grandmaster的陪同下步入大厦。来到楼顶，厅堂内正在举行一场酒宴，奇装异服的宾客们杯觥交错、相谈甚欢。

“我身为一介信使，习惯于穿行宇宙之间，因此只能在Sakaar稍作停留，阁下若有消息需要传达给亲朋好友的，请务必告知。” 在同一张沙发上坐下后，我主动向他示好。

Grandmaster这时候却开始挤眉弄眼、流露出有别于统治者的另一副嘴脸，那让我想起装疯卖傻的Hodr和老骗子Odin。

“Topaz！” 他突然高喊一声，把在场的所有人吓了一跳。“我那个兄弟在哪里来着？” 他问道。

“这恐怕只有您自己知道了。” 叫Topaz的女保镖回答他说。

“是的，是的，我想起来了……” 这一惊一咋的老头子慢条斯理地转过身来，我急于知道他那位兄弟的所在，却又不好催促。

“人们都称呼他为The Collector，是的，没错。” Grandmaster反复咀嚼这个名号，小声嘟念着，“他就是我的兄弟……”

“然后呢……？” 见他半晌没有继续下文的意思，我提醒道，我当然知道Collector是谁，只是不知他目前身处何方。

“什么？” 他回过神来，用弹珠般的大眼盯着我，那样子虽不似一个患了疯病的人，但也称不上神智清醒。

“您的兄弟，他在哪儿？需要我传达什么口信？” 我叹了口气，干脆直接问他。

“嗯……那什么啊……等我想起来再说吧。” 

Sakaar星球的治理者不是一个白痴，就是在有意逗弄我，这叫人失望又恼火。我也许是有些操之过急了，自从落到这颗破烂星球上我就在盘算着怎么接近Grandmaster，好不容易来了机会，却问不出个所以然来。

见状我也只好继续说些客套话，心里却郁闷不已，谁想这反复无常的老家伙突然又起了什么念头、倏地站起身，自说自话抓住我的手把我拖到宾客中间。

“诸位！诸位！你们必须瞧瞧这个——” 他大声宣布，脸上流露出猥琐的笑意。“Loki，给他们表演一个。” 他对我说，并不是以央求的口吻，好像我是一只会杂耍的猴子。

“我不明白……” 

“就是你刚才在人群前面变的戏法，把他们都给吓走的那种！” Grandmaster摩擦手掌，独自偷笑了一会儿，直到见我还呆立在那里，才走过来拍了拍我的脸。

“放轻松，我保证会让你大开眼界。” 他趁机悄悄对我耳语道。

这让我既诚惶诚恐，又无比尴尬。幻术能骗过观众，却不总是全部，这时候我就不得不顶着厚脸皮去迎接一些雪亮的眼睛。

Grandmaster别有深意地又看了我一眼，带头鼓起掌来，在其他宾客的欢呼声中，我暗自咒骂了一句，无可奈何地燃起没有温度的火焰。


	6. 在萨卡星 II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 触手play、NP预警！

一个好的开端可能是成功的一半，也可能意味着蠢事的接踵而来，鉴于后者往往被坏的开端抹杀于摇篮。我必须承认自己做的第一件蠢事是在Grandmaster面前露出了马脚、被他发现是我在诱导民众，更糟糕的是，我高估了自己的运气，试图蒙混过关，这是我犯下的第二个错误。等我发现自己身陷在一连串蠢事的漩涡中、难以从Sakaar脱身的时候，方知为时已晚。事情常常朝着难以预料的方向发展，你若不当机立断承认犯错，蠢事就会紧咬着你没完没了。

Grandmaster在酒宴后向我揭示了他所承诺的“大开眼界”，我以为对一位见惯了恒星毁灭的高寿者来说那至少得是银河系级别的，但在他本人看来，宇宙里只有一样东西值得我们全心全意去赞美，那就是存在于每个肉体内的银河：力量的源泉、欲念之火。凭着我在短时间里对这位统治者的认识，他对性爱的理解恐怕也是异于常人的。

“Loki先生，我知道你不像看上去这么年轻，让我猜猜，一千岁？两千岁？” 他带我走过一条通往库房的狭窄长廊，一路上喋喋不休。

“不瞒您说，一千零七十一岁。” 我老老实实答道。

“哈！甜心小宝贝儿！” 这诞生于时间尽头的老不死吊着嗓子，让我浑身上下起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“有件事你必须要知道。”他笑嘻嘻地接着说，“到了我这个岁数，难免有一些怪癖，我的身体毫无疑问只会越变越老，但内心还想多尝试点儿新鲜刺激，其中有些……嗯……非常特别，即使对你这样的年轻人而言也……有点过火，就看你喜不喜欢了。”

我们一直走到长廊尽头，Grandmaster输入口令打开了库门，继续往里走就是室内停机坪，他领我来到一架拥有红黄相间涂装的飞行器前，邀请我同他一起登机、共赴“愉悦”。

坐稳后，他说了句：“爹地回家了。” 飞行器里马上亮起大面积的红光，有节奏地闪烁起来，让周围一切处于冷暖的短暂交替中。

通往室外平台的出口打开后，飞船腾空而起，沿跑道加速驶向天空。不消片刻，轰鸣声消散，自我驾驶的机体安静翱翔在云层之上。这时候一支慵懒的曲子响起，拖着绵长的尾音，迷雾般扩散，在机内回荡、呻吟、挑逗乘客的耳朵。

“神都是在天上办性爱派对的，对不对？” Grandmaster从驾驶座上起身，对我使了个眼色。“这样，就没人来打扰啦。”

机内又亮起血红色的灯光，由明变暗，由暗变明，遵循着某种催眠的节拍。

当着我的面，Sakaar的统治者卸下他白天的伪装，毫无顾忌地自行享乐起来：他躺倒在一把零重力座椅上，撩开长袍、提起裤腿，踢掉拖鞋，把一只光脚朝着某个方向伸了出去，这么做的时候，他的脸上浮现出我所熟悉的、诡异的光泽。那瘟疫的气息，不知不觉间已经浓厚得叫我无法喘息。

“Loki先生，不要拘谨嘛。来，坐到我边上。” 他向副驾驶座上的我伸出手，已经是一副融化在快乐中的表情。

我屏住气，坐到他旁边，更加仔细地打量起那只抽搐得越发厉害的脚，企图弄明白究竟是怎样的幻术在起作用。

随着他呼吸的加重，零重力座椅也被卷进这场奇怪的性事当中、吱吱嘎嘎地尖叫起来，而我也终于明白了是什么能够让Grandmaster如此沉醉——

毫无疑问那是一条柔软的、无形的，舌头。

如果我稍稍放纵一下自己、融入到灯光和音乐制造出的背景里去、再深吸一口这情欲泛滥的空气，那么我确实在一瞬间瞥见了Grandmaster眼中的世界——好一个色彩斑斓、香气四溢、性爱流淌的世界。

在迷幻主宰的时间狭缝中，真实和虚拟交错融合，失焦的视野里，我看见了...几个形状不定的生物交相操纵着肥大湿软的腕足舔shìSakaar统治者的双脚，起先是轻柔的吹息，犹如羽毛轻扫，留下恰到好处的瘙痒，令所经之处变得极度敏感、开始渴求更多。这之后，表面覆有无数细小弹性突起的腕足开始在肌肤上有序地翻滚，不经意间击中靶心，让承受者不由发出“咿啊——”的叹息、被这瞬间的电流主宰全身、痉挛般哆嗦起来。见状，致命的腕足更卖力地去挖掘穴点，从脚掌扩展至趾间和足底，它们从尖端伸出细小的刺，戳戳这里、碰碰那里，很快触碰过的地方开始发红发热，犹如蓄势待发的红肿性器那样，迫不及待想要得到更多的挤压和揉搓。随着技巧的深入，座椅上的统治者“嘶嘶”抽着气、膨胀的血管自脚背蔓延及全身、急促收张着，他大汗淋漓，从喉咙里发出几个模糊不清的音节——

“扎伊——噶呀呀——萨尔！”

像是死人在病床上弹跳坐起，如此的惊呼着实是令人望而生畏的，不仅因为这喷涌而出的生命力来自一具不朽的躯体、乃是真正意义上的“洪荒之力”，更多的，那提醒了我原始本能的绝对胜利——任何君王、英雄、神明，在此刻和蝼蚁别无二致。

等我回过神来、想要离开瘟疫制造的幻象，它却改变了面目，撕碎这般香艳的景致、露出背后真实的底色——飞行器四散、异形消失、真实和虚幻融化在一片漆黑当中，如同震怒的绘师毁掉了画布。在这伸手不见五指的空间里，唯一留下的是Grandmaster沉醉于性爱的激烈喘息声，时而低沉，时而高亢，嬉笑和呜咽此起彼伏。循着声音我往前走了一段路，并没有碰到什么障碍，我因此更确信自己正身处瘟疫的陷阱里、被其营造的幻象蒙蔽了知觉。不多久眼前飘过来一团火光，靠近时我勉强辨认出那是Grandmaster和十来个裸露的生物，他以一种极为扭曲的姿势同时和三具肉体交媾，后者又各自享有一、两个玩伴，彼此抽插、沐浴在汁水四溢的热潮里。他们并非簇拥在一起，而是松散地形成了某种图案，酷似夜空中星辰组合的形状，我努力想象了一下，觉得似乎是mjolnir的样子，Grandmaster正位于锤头和把柄的连接处。我靠近这幅震颤中的星座时，他停下嘴上的活儿，头转向我，用口型传达了他无声的呓语：

他们在看着。

Grandmaster也许是个喜怒无常的神经病，但他也以自己的方式发现了帷幕后隐秘的存在，在这件事上我们的看法一致，要么是他并没有看起来那么精神错乱，要么就是我已经疯得和他差不多了，但愿我所剩无几的自知之明能够排除后者的可能。

顺着他手指的方向我往黑暗的深处走去，宛如步行在阴云密布的长夜里，渐渐的，连性爱派对的声音也听不见了，瘟疫编织出密不透风的网，时刻阻拦着我前进，几欲窒息，要不是受了旺盛好奇心的驱使、想要一探究竟，我大概早就厌烦受这巫术的摆布了。

靠着微弱的目力，我辨识出了……黑暗穹顶上，那些半明半暗的所在...它们毫无征兆地出现、然后消失、再换个地方现身。

看清那些东西后，我像一个得到幸运垂青的赌徒那样不可遏制地颤抖起来，不单单因为长久以来的好奇得到了满足，更因为那种困扰我多时的不安终于有据可依——这不安此刻愈发嚣张起来、几乎达到顶峰，而我也因此直冒冷汗、摇摇欲坠，因暴露在帷幕后的观察者面前惊惧无比。

头顶，千万双暗夜中的眼睛悄无声息地眨动、视线漫无目的地游走。

“啊！”

突然没来由的怪叫。但这声音不是从喉咙里发出来的，所以即使我捂紧嘴也无济于事。

“哈哈哈哈哈——”

该死！居然笑得这般放纵！

狂笑吸引了眼珠们的注意，如探照灯一般在漆黑中寻找声音的源头。

“咳、咳。”

半晌，我缴械投降，清了清嗓子，升起一团荧光从黑暗中现身，不容分说，眼珠们齐刷刷聚焦一点，顿时我被目光射成了筛子。

“你们是什么？睡前故事里的怪物吗？” 我问它们。

这群密集的生物只是纹丝不动瞪着我，偶尔翻动下眼睑。

错误的问题。我想，着手从荧光里变出各种幻象，观察它们对此的反应。

雾气里，传说凝为瞬间：

瓦特阿尔海姆的荒原上，阿萨神族与暗精灵争夺以太，大打出手；

Thor驾驭山羊战车隆隆奔驰，和穆斯贝尔海姆的王屡屡交战，惊天动地；

生命之树瑰丽如梦，枝冠上结出九个世界，穿梭其间的旅行者，有的四海为家，有的无处安身。

眼珠对于这些幻象依然无动于衷，或者说，它们早就厌烦了上古神话，也不屑于我们这些老派旧神，作为身居更高位的“观察者们”，它们才是更新、更强大的神明，作为新旧更迭的一部分，光是把我们踩在脚下还远远不够，他们渴求我们的血、想要改造我们、吸纳我们成为自己的一部分，与此同时，他们也在寻找更新奇的视觉盛宴，想要去品尝饕餮、触碰欲念——从这点看来，它们既是神明，也是信徒，是一种全新的、自給自足的信仰。

瞧瞧那些从四面八方伸出的舌头！还有自天幕上垂下的触须！无不冒着热气、唾液直流，湿漉漉蠕动着向我包抄过来，它们匍匐前进的时候，天空中一盏盏探燈般的巨眼充血发红、亢奋无比。

要说我没有一点点的惊慌失措，显然是不可能的，我虽见过许多世面、受过不少刑罚，但还是头一次见识如此低级的凌辱和赤裸的示众：

在被“观察者们”的“肢体”触碰以前，我的身体就已经中邪般动弹不得，只能听凭处置，很快，像摆弄一件廉价玩具那样，触手迫不及待地撕掉我的披风、剥开层层叠叠的衣甲，舌头们早已等不及了，争先恐后地凑上来舔shì，糊了我一身口水，天空中的眼珠们一改之前的矜持，瞳孔收缩、开合频繁，殷切而热烈地打量着我身体的角角落落，如同正在抓拍的摄影师那样，不放过任何一个皱眉、任何一次细微的抽搐，这时候如果我发出一些奇怪的声音，恐怕天空是要下起一阵疾雨了。

正当触须妄图侵入我的身体之际，一切突然戛然而止，再一次的，周遭碎裂、黑夜消失、眼珠遁形，我从这瘟疫的病床上跌落、掉进深不见底的洞、不停下坠……恍惚中似乎听见了Grandmaster的耳语——

“享乐是永恒的……”

须臾间，像是滑过一扇门，我被扑面而来的红光淹没、瘴气被挤出胸腔，一时间失去了知觉。

等我再度睁开眼睛，却发现自己仍然坐在平稳的飞行器里，一切仿佛从未发生。


	7. 在萨卡星 III.

“S142请求会见。”

“S142请求会见。”

“S142请求会见。”

……

红光闪烁。从地面控制台传来的讯号一遍遍回荡在机舱内。

对于如何进入了瘟疫的领地，我大致有自己的一番猜测，至于为何“观察者们”会在祭坛上放过我……想来要归功于这一阵聒噪的呼叫……毕竟眼珠们如此饥渴，不可能临时好心手下留情，多亏了这位S142的执着请求，我才得以从迷幻之境苏醒过来，在眼珠们的“眼皮底下”溜之大吉。

这样推断着，我望向窗外的天空，仍然有些失神。

“Loki先生，你感觉还好？” Grandmaster也回到了座位上，他神色坦然，并不像是刚刚云雨过的样子。

“那些是什么？” 我转过头，故意问他，努力驱赶眼前“至高者们”的残影。

“嘘——” 他鬼鬼祟祟地凑近我，压低嗓子悄悄说：“那是……瘟疫的源头。”

又是一阵脊背发凉。

“啊哈，我知道你在做什么。” 他意味深长地停顿片刻，歪斜着嘴角，手指了指上面：“它们也知道。”

“我必须试一试。” 回过神来，我坚定了决心，向他坦白计划：“并不是没有先例的……据我所知，宝石的力量会抹平一切……”

“收集宝石极其危险。” 见我如此直率，Grandmaster不再玩弄文字游戏，他听起来甚至有了几分忧伤。“而且，即使你我消亡、万物湮灭、宇宙退回起点，也不代表一定能够去除瘟疫的源头。”

“所以你是不打算告诉我你兄弟在哪里了？” 我耸耸肩，装作没听见他的后半段话。

“我相信你自有办法。既然你能把这星球上的居民耍得团团转，也一定有办法打听出‘收藏家’的所在，不是吗？” 他这样回道，有一点嘲讽的意味。“现在，恕我失礼，我得去看看那位斗士给我带了什么新货色了。”

他摩擦着手掌，像一个等待拆开礼物的孩童，似乎已经把我们那番关乎宇宙存亡的对话抛在脑后。

“如果刚才那些对你太过刺激，那么来看点儿温柔点的。” 末了，他补充说，“我花了不少时间在Sakaar建立了一座体育馆，不定期挑选各路英雄豪杰进行格斗比赛，还有什么赛事能比这个更激动人心的吗？”

“我会很乐意在看中的英雄身上加注的。” 我说。

虽然Grandmaster知晓了我的计划，但奇怪的是，这丝毫没有影响他把我当作贵宾的态度，很可能是因为我们共同见证了帷幕背后的那些诡异生物，突然之间，秘密——如一个信仰那样——把我们和对此毫无察觉的其他人区分开来，这段经历使我们成为某种意义上心照不宣的伙伴、盟友，即使彼此的立场截然不同。

“那真是再好不过了。”Grandmaster报以一个神经质的笑，表示对我的回答十分满意。“S142的请求获准。” 他解除叫个不停的通知，向对方传达了指令，随即飞行器拐了个弯打道回府。

从“性爱飞机”上回到Sakaar高塔后，我在Grandmaster的盛情邀请下不得不硬着头皮参加一个接一个的酒会和派对，数量之多让我更确信他为了阻止我寻找宝石也是卯足了劲的，为了不继续耽搁下去，我必须找到一个重新启程的办法，说实话，在见证了瘟疫的可怕力量和目睹了帷幕后所在的真面目后，我早已打消了让Hela终结一切的念头，Hela或许可以捣毁仙宫，但完全不是它们的对手，惟有比“至高者们”更抽象、更隐秘的所在才可能与之抗衡。

我思忖这些事情的时候总是被异星的其他宾客层层包围住，自从上一次当众献丑杂耍之后，我的名声正以前所未有的速度在这星球上传播，如果能在阿斯嘉德复制这一成功的话，恐怕我早就成了比Thor更伟大的英雄了。总之，我就这样端着酒杯，从一个派对到另一个派对，杯子里的液体五颜六色变换着，周围染病的人一个接一个说着完全不好笑的段子，我假装听懂他们在说什么、再回以简短又不失风趣的点评，这样我就可以趁着人群哄堂大笑之际从中抽身。然而Grandmaster总能坏了我的好事，每当我的一只皮靴即将跨出酒宴之际，他就会及时赶到、给众人表演一些大倒胃口的“真人秀”，例如当场处决犯人、令其变成一滩稀泥之类的，然后得意地看着我加入搬运昏厥宾客的队伍，三番五次后，我留意到他那位名叫Topaz的保镖偷偷监视着我，暗地里给她的主人通风报信，如此一来，我的首要目的也就从“逃离Sakaar”变成了“搞定Topaz”，虽然只是小小的修改，也值得高度警惕，须知，瘟疫最惯用的伎俩之一就是弄乱你的脑子，而所有办法里最管用的一种，莫过于不停地分散你的注意：仅仅需要在你和你的目的之间画上一些看似无害的分岔路，不过多久你便会发现自己迷失在目的地的迷宫里、全然忘记初衷了。

“……在我脚下，有个虫洞出现在时间和空间的漩涡里，那一刻，我选择放手。” 

自我介绍了二十来遍后，我终于有机会谈论除了名字和出身之外的话题，但是呢，因为一直想着要怎么溜出房间，我其实完全不知道自己在说什么。虫洞？时间和空间的漩涡？得了吧！为什么我要以中庭那些科学怪人的术语来粉饰一个故事？我大可这样说：

“亲爱的，旅行十分有益，总能让人浮想联翩。”

“我曾在虚空里漫游、追逐过星星，偶尔也在梦里窥探未来，但怎么说呢？时间是难以捉摸的，它所定义的规则，可以被弯曲但永远不能被打破。”

可见，我对这场流行病并非免疫，只要稍不留神，它就趁虚而入，让我在无意识的时候说出一些不明就里的胡话。这样的例子还少吗？等你不再警觉了，胡话就好像自然从口中倾泻而出、成为你本人的意思，到了那个时候，你就成了胡话的奴隶，甚至还能和其他得病的人侃侃而谈起来。

就在我咒骂自己意志薄弱之时，有个声音穿过嘈杂的人群、揪住我的耳朵：

“Loki！Loki！”

我停下同宾客谈话，又听见这声音喊了一遍，确认并不是潜意识在和我对话。

“Loki！Loki！看这里！”

一转头，发现正是我那姗姗来迟的兄弟在呼喊我，他此刻被结结实实锁在一把囚椅上，动弹不得。

“哎呀！你怎么还活着呀！” 我走过去，装作惊讶地问候。

“要感谢Hela，把我从你的手里救了出来。” 他揶揄道。“你的椅子呢？怎么没见你被绑起来？”

“椅子是给比赛选手准备的，不是给观众。” 说到“观众”时，我指了指自己。

“别闹了，快给我解开。” Thor不耐烦起来，在囚椅上扭动。

“恐怕不行。” 我说，毫不意外地，这冷淡的回绝令他面露愠色。

“我刚和Grandmaster交上朋友、得到他的信任。”

“甚么！那个疯子？！” Thor皱起眉，毫不掩饰他对我择友观的鄙夷。

“况且，就是我给你解开，你也逃不出宴会厅。” 我拍了拍Thor被植入微型泰瑟枪的脖颈，他给了我个白眼，看来并不领会我的好意提醒。

见Grandmaster朝我们走过来，我小声对他说了句：“待会儿再来找你。”

我和新晋囚犯的亲密举动自然引起了Sakaar统治者的注意，他既要留意我脚底抹油溜走，还要防范我煽动他人造反。

“你们在聊什么？” 

我转过头，装作不认识Thor，但他却像抓住救命稻草般死死瞪着我，气氛不免有些尴尬。

“Sakaar真是个不可思议的星球。” 这高寿者不知为何来了兴致，开始侃侃而谈，“换作是其他地方，我可能会活出百万年岁数该有的样子，但在Sakaar...” 

他突然收住声，不怀好意地看向我，言下之意是从我身上得到了某种让他重返青春的乐子。这突如其来的“褒奖”让我有些不知所措，当然你可以说恶作剧之神给你乏味的日常生活带来些意外之喜，我会尽忠职守地确保你和无聊绝缘，但老年人若想把我当作一剂春药，则无异于缘木求鱼，正如一个抑郁症患者企图从滑稽戏里得到治疗，只是白白把时间扔进虚无的绞肉机里。

Grandmaster的这番话并没有改变我把逢场作戏进行到底的决心，即使Thor努力跟我套着近乎：

“快告诉他我是谁。”

“你是谁？我认识你？”

戏弄Thor十分有趣，而更有趣的莫过于戏弄无法反抗的Thor。Grandmaster当然知道Thor和我的关系，这并不妨碍我当着他的面再介绍一次我坏脾气的兄长，好让他有个更直观的认识。

“瞧瞧，他在威胁我！你们一点儿也不像。” 把Thor交给手下后，Grandmaster嬉皮笑脸地同我搭讪。“所以这就是你送给我们的好礼？一场‘空前的盛事’？你准备在他身上压多少注？”

“没错，他会让所有人大开眼界。” 我在空气里划了个圈打开隐藏口袋、伸手进去摸了摸。“说话算话。喏，赌注在这里。”

宝物让这位见多识广的高寿者也不由自主挑了挑眉。

“听我的兄弟说，自从尤顿海姆沦陷后冬棺就被扣留在了贵国。”

“过时的传闻，现在它已经物归原主了。” 我耸耸肩，把东西扔回隐藏口袋。“那么您要跟我赌什么呢？”

“啊哈！你这一肚子坏水的小子！” Grandmaster抚掌大笑。“我知道你打的什么如意算盘，Sakaar星球上没有多少东西和冬棺一样值钱。好吧，那就如你所愿，我拿我兄弟的所在之处和你赌。” 他装作无可奈何地摊摊手。“不过你要做好心理准备，我的小绿人会让你输得一干二净。”

“噢，那还真不好说呢。” 我笑笑，举起酒杯。“为了明日的盛事。” 

“为了永恒的享乐。” 他向我颔首示意，随即一饮而尽。


	8. 在萨卡星 IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反思了一下自己对Grandmaster莫名的好感大概是源自小时候第一部恐怖片就是Jeff Goldblum的《变蝇人》，实在太喜欢了。

宇宙的基本法则之一 ——自相矛盾，隐藏在你我所不能见的角落里、于无形中推动着事物的发展。姑且看看这样一个简单的例子：虽然并非所有人都会渴望战争，但热衷于背诵战前演说的人却不在少数——“吾众虽少而乐，亲如兄弟。”、“向前冲，亲爱的朋友，向前。” 、“胜利终将属于我们！”。战争带来了痛苦的同时，也带来了诸多戏剧性的时刻，值得写成故事去鼓舞后人、写进诗歌来控诉苦难——可以说，只要人们不停止对战争的憎恶，便无法拒绝利用戏剧来光耀其中的伟大瞬间。这种必要的自相矛盾把人们从水深火热的“邪恶”中拯救出来、提供一些可选择的阵营、再顺便兜售一些债券，为下一次战争的到来提前做好准备。哦，自相矛盾，多么微妙又可怕的力量！

我派遣幻影分身前去Thor的牢房探监、实践这项基本法则的时候，听见他正轻声念着悼词：

“Odin，吾愿汝至于瓦尔哈拉，勇者不朽之地。吾将以欢欣代替哀悼……”

“……为那虽死犹荣的英灵。” 我显现出形状，同他一起完成悼词。“我知道，这不好受。” 

Thor还没准备好接受真相，我想着，摆出一副沉重的表情。Odin那老骗子此刻正在某处享受他新获得的自由，不过谁知道呢？说不定瘟疫早就传播到了他那里。

Thor只是无趣地看了一眼分身，捡起脚边的石块锻炼投掷准度，不可否认，幻影是个反复耐用的好靶子。

“这不好受，对不对？被蒙蔽、被欺骗、被告知你是谁，到头来发现一切不过是个精心编织的谎言。”

Thor不为所动地重复着机械的投掷动作。

“还在生我的气？诶呀，我都说了，Grandmaster的信任对我很重要，他确实是个疯子没错，但好歹是个听话的疯子。”

Thor仍然契而不舍地企图用石子砸穿坚不可摧的分身。

“比方说，我可以好好地把你介绍给这位Sakaar的统治者，让你和我平起平坐。假以时日，哪天他出了点小意外，那样我们就可以……？”

为了缓和气氛，我有意做了个“完美”的手势，这没有起到丝毫作用，Thor仍然表现得不屑于顾，毕竟大英雄是看不上这类雕虫小技的。

“好吧，我知道你想回阿斯加德同那位‘死神姐姐’拼个你死我活，但不论输赢，那都毫无意义。忘了我刚才说的一切，那些也不是真心话。我来看你只想说两件事：第一，明天的格斗赛我在你的对手身上下了一大笔赌注，那家伙可不好对付，我保证你不会失望，所以你也别让我失望。”

信任未必能带来胜利，憎恶却是最好的动力，我既相信Thor的实力，也懂得如何利用他的脾气，在宏伟的大目标前摆放一个小目标，他自然就更有干劲啦。

见他依然无动于衷，我叹了口气，接着说：“第二，虽然Grandmaster是个疯子，他也是我最近三个月里遇到过最正常的一个。所有人都疯了，病得不轻，可是你呢，还一如既往做着些无聊的蠢事，也不知道是疯是傻。”

“你说完了没？” Thor终于用光了手里的石子，拍了拍手上的灰尘。

我停止了独白。

“能听见吗？” 他手指指上方。

沉默片刻后，我撇撇嘴：“除了那些囚犯商量怎么闹革命的窃窃私语，其他我什么也没听见。”

Thor皮笑肉不笑地冷哼一声，罕有地发出某种走调的声音：

“啊啊啊——啊。”

“啊啊啊——啊。”

这阵没来由的哼唱，让原本还算友善的氛围变得突然诡异无比，即使我身在别处，这奇怪的曲调也立刻叫我浑身一颤、头皮发麻。

“我比你来得晚，但是更了解Sakaar这地方。” 他停止了怪叫，匍匐在地上寻找更多的石子，准备开始新一轮投射。“正如你结交到的新朋友说的，Sakaar是个不可思议的星球，在这里，你越是懂得享受游戏，它就能给你越多。”

“你唱的是什么？” 我有些不安地环抱手臂，直觉嗡嗡作响，瘟疫仿佛在步步逼近。

“那个啊……” 他幽幽地说，“是给享受游戏的人助兴的配乐，英雄的凯歌。”

“看来你并不喜欢这地方啊。” 见我一愣，Thor接着讥讽道：“怎么，恶作剧之神并没有乐在其中？反倒是急着要离开？”

“我有些必须要完成的工作……” 面对这番冷嘲热讽，我一时语塞，这样一来，显得他才是我们当中更有趣的那个。

“你看，你费了好大功夫，先是装死、夺位、流放了父亲，再给死亡女神敞开家门，最后找到这么个神奇的星球，结果呢，没过几天你就又玩腻了。你在中庭留下的烂摊子，已经找到了更心狠手辣的接班人，那些恶人虽然不如你这么顽劣，但也还都勤勤恳恳地把游戏进行到底。你就继续为自己的百无聊赖寻找出路吧，直到你对什么都失去兴趣、翻不出新花样为止。”

他的声音振聋发聩，却令我感到一阵恶寒。我不由地颤抖起来，并非因为Thor一改往日的纯良、变得尖锐刻薄起来，而是他让我想到了另一种可能—— 一个戏剧中常常代表了圣人的角色——白痴，如此天真的愚人若是生活在现实里，下场往往都是凄惨的，但在戏剧里则不然——白痴纯真且享有神的宽爱，他们总能在意想不到的地方道出真谛、在灾祸降临之时成为救星，白痴是戏剧创作者心中的净土，白痴安抚了观众席上饱受摧残的灵魂，让他们得以分享这份虚妄的、自上而下的和蔼爱意。

如果白痴知道自己在戏剧故事中能得到宠爱，又有什么理由舍弃愚笨呢？

“那么就想想办法吧，老兄，尽你所能地娱乐我、惊吓我，看看能不能让我心回意转。”

说完我解除了分身，也躲过了Thor即将开始的新一轮投射。

我们下一次再见面已经是翌日傍晚时分。随着夜幕降临，Sakaar的竞技场开始发光发热，天空驳船位塞满了横七竖八的外星战舰，白天游街的信徒们如潮水般涌入，脸上的狂热依旧，不出片刻就把会场变成了疯病的温床：瘟疫像一阵沙尘暴那样，借着这热闹光景激起的巨浪肆意扩散，把远道而来的外星游客也一并吞噬，这些还不知道自己染了病的可怜人，翻着白眼用力去吮吸香甜的瘴气，很快便和本地的民众一样发起疯来，开始竭力大叫、挥舞着手臂和拳头，好像这样还不够似的，几个病入膏肓的家伙点燃了助兴用的礼花，随即“轰隆”一声被炸上天，为这个注定不平凡的夜晚拉开了序幕—— 

屏幕上，Grandmaster巨大的影像宣告了赛事的开始：“多么美好的夜晚！多么空前的盛事！” 他故意拖长尾音、手指向决斗的舞台。万众瞩目中，两边的选手依次登台亮相：

Thor像头刚剃完毛的山羊那样闷闷不乐，他引以为豪的披肩长发不见了踪影，头盔只好紧贴着光溜溜的脖颈。从对面向他走来的乃是Sakaar的新晋偶像、Grandmaster的王牌选手、我的克星——Hulk。

绿巨人自然比我印象里更怒火滔天、能够更不费吹灰之力把我砸个稀烂，但如此的重逢也不至于让我吓得抱头鼠窜，若恶作剧之神真是这样的窝囊废，那早就该臣服在Thanos的淫威下，像条受了挨打的狗一般为他做事了。

观众席上人声鼎沸、锣鼓喧天，Grandmaster从震天响的室外回到观景台坐下，没头没脑地同我打招呼：

“晚上好，Loki。我一直很好奇，明明你穿得挺考究，为什么不花点时间打理下头发？”

在社交方面，Grandmaster总有办法把亲切的本意表达成猥琐的刺探，此时，唯一的对策是满足他的好奇心。

“哎呀，这是个好问题。” 我冲竞技场里的Thor挥挥手，想了想说：“头发是我们法师身上的重要部分，和眼珠舌头一样，它们也是有生命有魔力的，假如头发不慎落到了同行手里，我们的性命都可能受到威胁。除了要提防被偷被剪，还要留心是否被人在香波里下药，所以我但凡洗头之前都要先尝一尝成分，如果连舌头都难以下咽，我是绝对不会让头发享用的。”

“真的？看来Sakaar的香波也不合你的胃口咯！” 

“岂止不合，连我的舌头都麻了一整晚。” 我故作气愤地说，这让他笑得前仰后翻。

“要不要来点酒？” 笑够以后，他整个身体陷进座位里，显得舒服又愉快。

“不”字还未出口，我猛然打了个寒颤、僵直在那里，我们间轻松的气氛转瞬即逝。

我深吸了好几口气，感觉身体一阵阵发冷——在那里、不远处观众席的上方，瘟疫像是吸饱了病人们的精气神，愈发气焰嚣张起来，眨眼间，这魔物就已变作一股飓风旋转升天，随之传来一阵隆隆闷响，叫我难以喘息。穷尽目力望去，这股妖风上方的尽头处、原先布满星辰的夜空被某种无形的力量凿出一个大洞。洞口急速扩张着，从另一侧传来吱吱嘎嘎的声音，像是庞然巨物努力挤压肢体通过狭窄的缝隙一般。有什么东西正在进入Sakaar、进入这个沸腾的竞技场。

“我必须马上离开这个星球。” 顾不上颜面，我推开Grandmaster递过来的酒杯，起身要走。

“喂！你要去哪里！” 他马上将我拦住，但是并没有表现出不快。

把我重新摁到座位上后，他瞥了一眼观众席，接着向我推销：“喝点酒吧，你的脑瓜需要休息。”

我谢绝了他的好意，试着把注意力集中到两位复仇者的对决上，但根本无济于事，你和野兽同处一笼时，是没法好好享用眼前的美食的。

又是一阵低沉的轰鸣，终于，从那口高悬的深井里探出一个形状，有着长长的颈和膨大的顶端，倒挂着垂下，落在Thor和Hulk的头顶，但他们对此却视而不见，专注于彼此间的冲撞和砸拳——多数时候是单方面的：Thor被甩飞了好几次，手里的盾牌早就化作了齑粉。

我努力从这场战局中寻找乐趣、不去留意那只蠢蠢欲动的怪形，在Thor被痛揍、被Hulk反复捶打的时候我甚至夸张地拍手叫好：

“没错！就是这种感觉！”

但即便是Grandmaster也一眼识破了这番装腔作势，他在口袋里掏摸了一会儿后，递给我两粒药丸。

“Sakaar的特产，镇定和迷幻效果一流。”

我在一口回绝前犹豫了片刻，他趁机把药塞到我手里。

“你得学会放松、停止思考。” 他晃动酒杯、灌下更多浓烈的液体。“那东西出现不是一天两天的事了，如果你老那么在意，还要怎么活下去？嗯？”

“抱歉，还在适应中。” 我自嘲道，想了想，还是收下了药丸。

见状，他露出满意的笑容，更加舒展了四肢，酒至微醺，渐入佳境，令他情不自禁哼起小调：

“嗯嗯嗯——嗯。”

这音调和Thor在狱中的怪叫如出一辙，此时出现却更加毛骨悚然——事到如今，我无法分辨Thor和Grandmaster谁才是更清醒的那个，或者他们都是清醒的，在做梦的只是我一个而已。

场上的战局还在继续，Hulk似乎正在回忆起他老朋友的面貌，几次出拳都慢了半拍，于是Thor也顺势放慢了进攻节奏，他们之间周旋的时间越来越长，引起了观众不满，现场嘘声此起彼伏，看客们摩擦着手里的武器，“乒乒乓乓”响成一片。很快，这一浪高过一浪的催促惊醒了那怪形，顶端的几只眼珠悉数睁开、各自灵活地向四面八方转动。发现了正下方的赛事后，它们一边移动一边汇集，同时召唤出更多的伙伴沿长颈滑落到底端、加入观摩的队伍，不过一会儿功夫，挤满眼珠的膨大顶端像Shuma-Gorath的独眼那般俯瞰下方，视线凝固在Thor和Hulk的身上。

虽然外形发生了变化，但这毫无疑问是我在“性爱飞机”上遭遇的“至高者们”，眼珠们的形状、游走的方式、还有那种贪婪而迫切的样子都如出一辙。


	9. 在萨卡星 V.

两条道路摆在眼前，通往何处难以预料，

是加入末日的狂欢，还是在清醒中颤抖？

一条道路轻松有趣，一条道路崎岖险恶，

选择已经迫在眉睫，每分每秒都在催促，

恐怕只要迈开脚步，从此一去难再回返。

相比做出选择，我更喜欢“创造”选择，于两难中开拓出一线生机，但是黄昏比预想中更快地降临了，快得猝不及防，时间在永恒的虚妄和刹那的真实之间来回摇摆，瘟疫为“至高者们”的恣圌意妄为铺平了道路，它们看似没有预兆地出现在Sakaar星球、在迷幻和阴影里潜行，实则早就埋伏在这宇宙的各个角落里，伺机而动。

还有谁也会如我这般凝神屏息呢？失去神智的观众发着疯喊叫、主办者Grandmaster用酒灌醉了自己，被愤怒蒙蔽双眼的Hulk仅仅重复着破坏，而我的好兄弟Thor，像是已经预料到一切正在不可救药地分崩离析，早早适应了新环境、乃至懂得乐在其中。

眼珠们旁观了一阵以后，决定回应信徒不满的呼声，或者说，回应它们藉由信徒喉舌发出的、自己的欲求。从它们探出脖颈的那口天坑里，传出一些微弱而可憎的声音，像是舌头舔shì牙床那样，紧接着，这声音的制造者现出了形状——正是那日凌辱我的湿圌软腕足，此刻正蜿蜒蠕动着离开藏匿它们的大洞、向竞技台摸去。

很快这些眼珠的延长物触碰到了战士们的身体：不过是“啪”地在背后轻拍一下！Hulk就像受了某种刺圌激，咆哮着朝对手猛扑过去。Thor也突然变得无比狂暴、横冲直撞着挥舞手里的战锤。他们短兵相接的一瞬间，火星迸裂，斗志纯粹而可怕，似乎全然忘记了之前在为什么周旋、又是为了什么要兵戎相见。

我不由想起中庭古代似乎也有类似的风俗：被当作奴圌隶的人在类似的环境里同猛兽厮杀，供主人们观赏、博取欢乐。与之略有不同的是，眼前的两位战士不用再为了活命死斗，正相反，他们如此乐在其中，为之兴奋得发抖——拳头击碎对方的武器，接着收获更有力的反击，一次次从沙尘、从瓦砾、从废墟里站起，嘴角依然是不屑的笑，伤痕如勋章那样灼热迷人——可即便如此，也改变不了他们身为玩物的本质：“眼珠们”用细长的肢端娴熟地操纵战局，一会儿推推这个，一会儿碰碰那个，如此这般，他们便自行打得更凶了。

和现场观众一样，白热化的格斗让“眼珠们”得到了莫大的愉悦，它们因此越发卖力地抖动触手，然后Thor和Hulk就像受了心灵宝石的控制那样，变着花样痛揍对方：地面被砸个稀烂，场馆的护栏也被毁掉一大片。他们这样拼死相争，不免让我好奇“眼珠们”究竟施了怎样的法术，是给他们灌输了“我才是最强的复仇者”？还是麻痹了他们的自我意识、直接进行肉体操纵？不要软弱、不要妥协，战士要用全部的勇气和全部的力量去放手一搏，唯有这般富有男子气概的、毫无保留的奉献能激起观众眼中的泪花，唯有拿血和生命作为赌注、呈上超越以往的华丽打斗才可以满足“至高者们”日益挑剔的胃口。

尽管触手们有意掌控战斗的节奏、不使之过快倒向一边，Hulk仍然逐渐占据了上风。没错，看起来Thor拿到了更多得分点：他的攻击精准而有目的性，相比之下Hulk只是在搞破坏，连Thor被痛击的那几下也像是凑巧而已，但Hulk的不可思议之处正在于此——他的力量似乎永不枯竭，Thor的拳头也许能让他疼痛，但无法将他制圌服。正如在中庭的一些故事里那样，神明未必是怪物的对手。

总之，Hulk突然一个猛跃，结结实实骑坐到Thor身上，等到触手们用力拉扯想把他们分开的时候，Hulk不由分说就是一阵劈头盖脸的老拳相加，直打得Thor毫无招架之力，几乎立刻就要昏死过去。

考虑到这类濒死假象是战斗中常用的调味剂，我也并未过分紧张，如有必要，我总是可以悄悄换下Thor亲自上阵，再用一些小花招让Hulk犯困，说不准还能因此唤醒Banner，我倒是很想听听这个聪慧之人对疯癫宇宙的见解。

不等我出手干预，Thor已经两眼放光、电闪雷鸣着复苏过来，二话不说对着Hulk挥出威力无穷的一拳，这道惊雷震飞了绿巨人，令他摔了个仰面朝天，头盔松脱滚到一边。我不知道Thor从前为何没有展现过这般能耐，可能有些力量需要等你过了青春期才会显山露水，总之我是不太相信濒死经历能激发潜能之类的，除非你真正死过一回，才有可能从死人的国度带回些什么。

更令我费解的是为什么Grandmaster要选在这个时候电击Thor——光是Thor为什么能被电晕过去已经足够叫我困惑的了——明明Hulk挨下那记重击，已经若无其事地爬起来了，证明他远比我们所想的更坚不可摧，而Thor却已经亮出了底牌。仔细想想的话，这就好像Grandmaster故意给我台阶下一样。

Hulk再次跳起来，紧接着一个俯冲，给了地上的Thor最后一击。

胜负揭晓后，“至高者们”不情愿地松开了缠绕在复仇者身上的触手，眼珠们看起来有些遗憾，也许因为赛局短暂，没能让它们看到谁才是更强的复仇者，眼珠们总是想要更多。之后，那从天坑伸出的庞大底端泄圌出一口长气，裹挟着眼珠们缓缓地撤退回它们天上的巢穴。

“我是不会认可这个结果的。” 目睹了这一切，我反应过来，指出了Grandmaster的舞弊行为。

“哦……我可对你押的赝品没有异圌议啊。” 他针锋相对地戳穿了我。

“既然你没有动真格跟我赌，我也没必要动真格赢，对不对？”

“哎呀……要骗过你的眼睛我得再努力一把了。” 

我无可奈何地摊摊手，从隐藏口袋里掏出冬棺，放手任其落到地上，“哗啦”一下便摔得粉碎，不过是宴会厅里常见的摆设而已。

即便如此Grandmaster也没有丝毫的不快，相反他像是被逗乐一般摩擦着手掌，发出一阵爽朗的笑，这对我而言并非什么好消息，一个人在看穿骗局之后还能乐在其中，可见不但无聊至极，而且对真实完全失去了信心。

“好一场比赛！好一个夜晚！” 毫无征兆地，他突然抽风一般喝起彩来，显露出精神不稳定的一面：“瞧瞧那些沸腾的观众，瞧瞧他们的神！我要感谢你，Loki先生，你果然实现了预言。”

“同样感谢您的宽宏大量，阁下。” 我虽有些窘迫，仍然行了礼，陪同他走出观景台，下方，两个护卫正一左一右曳着昏厥过去的Thor往牢房的方向走去。

出于好奇，我留下分身继续应付Grandmaster，变作第三个护卫前去察看Thor的情形。

“醒醒，老兄。” 我装模作样抬起Thor的腿，跟上了另外两名护卫的步伐。

“唔……” 他的意识并未离开身体，还能勉强睁开眼睛。“Loki？”

“我全看见了，你果然没有让他们失望。” 我恭维道。

闻言，他冷哼一声，重新合上眼，头扭向一边，依然没有想要搭理我的意思。

“说来奇怪，这家伙明明是雷霆之王，竟然承受不了电击。” 我抬起头，假装和前边的护卫搭话。

“Grandmaster想惩罚谁，谁就得晕过去。” 当中一个见怪不怪地说。

“连那绿色怪物也得乖乖听话。” 另一个附和道。

“万一那玩意儿坏了呢？万一这家伙还醒着呢？” 我提醒他们。

“从未发生过。” 他们异口同声回答，没有丝毫的怀疑。

“牢房是个更适合大英雄的地方。” 我看了Thor一眼，若有若无地说，“他们在那里养精蓄锐，广交挚友。”

“彼此彼此。” 他不知何时又“醒”了过来，皮笑肉不笑地看着我。“Loki Laufeyson, Grandmaster的新晋宠臣。”

他并未刻意压低嗓音，但两个护卫如同聋了一般，只是机械地履行他们的职责。

“原来这就是你享受游戏的方式，” 我抓紧Thor的战靴，迈着平稳的步子。“藉由遵循瘟疫的旨意。”

“你所谓的瘟疫，我称之为Orlog之力。” 他脸上装模作样的笑消失了，可见我戳中了重点。

“请不要侮辱Orlog之力。” 我有些好气，加重了语调，我们离牢房不过几步之遥。

“作为我们当中更年轻的一个，Loki，你却有个苍老的灵魂。” 被再度投入大牢前，他已然恢复了生气，话也变得多起来。

“认清形势吧，兄弟，你再不改变的话，新的宇宙里将没有你的位置。”

我有些难过，就转过身和另两个护卫一起离开了监狱，并没有同他告别。

噢，这该死的瘟疫。

（未完成）


End file.
